Taking Chances
by Star Split
Summary: This takes place after episode 41, Xana's Kiss. Odd decides that it's time to take a chance and kiss the one he loves. Odd and Ulrich. Vague spoilers at the beginning.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, though I _really _want to.

**Pairing:** hints of UxY and UxO

**Warnings:** Maybe some spoilers for those that didn't see _Xana's Kiss_, but they're vague. Otherwise, male kissing male.

**Title:** Tacking Chances

**Chapter:** 1-1

**Author's Note:** Well...this is another OxU one-shot. Very interesting, very vague, very poorly written. Lol. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it, but I'll deal I guess.

**Odd** wandered around outside, ignoring the looks people gave him. For some reason they distrusted him on his own. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Xana was stupid this time - kissing! He couldn't believe it, he had to laugh at it. A few kids looked at him strangely. Maybe they had a reason for their suspicions.

He crossed the courtyard, heading for the park. It would be quiet, probably deserted now. He needed a place to think. He found a quiet spot beneath one of the oak trees and settled back against the trunk, the upraised roots locking him in place.

Kissing.

It had the desired affect, put them all against one another. It was amusing to watch the emotions raging in Ulrich and Yumi. It hurt too. _No,_ he told himself firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest, he had vowed not to think about that.

A bird chirped above his head and he looked up at it, watching it take flight. Jeremie was on the search for Aelita, they had to find her. They had to destroy the tower. Tower this, tower that. At least Yumi and Ulrich had made up. His stomach churned at the thought.

He sank back against the trunk, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them. He'd known for a long time that he had liked Ulrich. Since they'd first started rooming together. They were both new here, from different countries, they'd become instant friends. Then he'd developed the crush on him, now he was pretty sure it was bordering on love. But Ulrich was happy with Yumi. Best friends support each other.

His cell rang and he answered it in surprise. "Hello?"

"Odd? It's me, Jer just called, said he thinks he knows where Aelita is. Where are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm in the park. I'll head back now, meet you at the dorms."

"No, we're meeting in the park, so I'll just join you. Where are you in it?"

Odd considered, looking around his surroundings. "Erm...I'm just off the trail, past the old fountain," he finally answered. The fountain had been built who-knows-when and stopped working long before they'd first attended school.

"Alright, see you."

He hung up the phone and settled back against the trunk before looking around. He swallowed and sighed. He wondered how long it would take for everyone to truly trust each other again. Xana sure knew how to plant seeds of doubt.

"Odd?" He jerked, looking up and saw Ulrich approaching him. "Odd, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. He stood up slowly, watching Ulrich. Millions of thoughts flying through his head. He could, but would Ulrich let him. Would Ulrich understand? Would he hate him? He shoved the thoughts aside, he'd blame Xana later if anything went wrong.

"Odd?"

Odd walked over, pulling Ulrich close and kissed him. It was short, innocent, bittersweet. He pulled away and glanced at Ulrich quickly to gauge his reaction. Shocked wouldn't even begin to describe it. He'd been stupid, he turned, walking off into the surrounding foliage.

"Odd?" Ulrich called after he'd regained his senses.

"Yeah. Hey what took you so long?" he asked, coming up behind him. He'd made sure to double back, cross the path so it looked like he'd been on the other side of the trail.

"Odd? You...but..."

"What is it Ulrich?"

"You just kissed me," he said, staring at him.

He laughed weakly, hoping Ulrich wouldn't notice. "Yeah, in your dreams maybe," he said, smiling. His stomach hurt even more now, he never should've kissed him. It hurt even more now.

"Odd...but..."

"Maybe it was Xana," he suggested. He walked over, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Come on, we're supposed to meet the others?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ulrich muttered. They headed toward their usual meeting place, by the entrance to the sewers. Odd glanced over at Ulrich once, glancing away quickly when he saw him looking back.

He dropped his arm when they reached the others, smiling brightly at Jeremie. "So, where's our princess?" he asked brightly.

"I think she's at the Hermitage," Jeremie replied. "Come on." He turned, heading toward the old house, Yumi glanced at Ulrich worriedly. He looked distant, thoughtful.

"You okay?" she asked. She glanced at Odd, eyes narrowing a bit. "Ulrich?"

"Hm? Yeah...I'm fine..." his voice trailed off and he looked at Odd. "Come on, we got to get Aelita," he said. He grabbed Odd's wrist, pulling him along and Odd stared at him in shock, he knew Yumi was fuming.

He couldn't help but smile a little when he caught Ulrich looking at him again out of the corner of his eye. He'd taken a chance, and maybe, just maybe, it had paid off. If not, he had enough material for his fantasies for at least another two months.

**Author's Note:** Well, hope you all liked it. Please review, I love getting them!

_Starr_


End file.
